Knights Season One: The Eternal Abyss
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The Protectors are teleported to a medieval world where they have become knights. A man follows them, as well as a child. What will become of the world?
1. The Transportation

I have returned with a new saga! I know that it's been forever, since school has been a pain. Still, hope you enjoy this new installation of my fourth saga! Now, prepare for Knights Season One: The Eternal Abyss!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

It had been complete chaos ever since the Protectors arrived back in Domino from Texas. Kagome was worried that Inuyasha would become a demon again, but he knew that it would never happen again. Now, Toby, Kairi's stepbrother, was one of the Protectors, and he knew his way of fighting. He often became a werewolf, but he also knew the way of the sword and karate. Kairi still longed to defeat Sephiroth, as did Cloud Strife, his eternal rival. They thought that everything had become normal again.

They were wrong.

-**Burger World**-

The Protectors sat at a table, either eating burgers or chatting up storms. Chihiro sat near Haku, his emerald eyes gleaming brightly down at the girl. Outside, sunlight poured through the windows, a few clouds drifting slowly across the skies. A figure wearing a black long-sleeved leather jacket with white fur for the collar, a white shirt beneath it, two red belts crossing each other, and black leather pants came up towards the restaurant. His brown hair ruffled in the breeze as his sapphire eyes gazed silently. A diagonal scar was seen on his forehead that went down towards his left eye. In his right hand, he held a gun that had a sword blade attached at the end of it. As the Protectors made their way out of the establishment, the man raced over to a dark alley, and hid, watching them carefully.

"Could they be the ones he told me about?" he muttered to himself. He leapt onto the roof of a nearby building, continuing to watch the Protectors silently. Atem looked up at the building the man was on, but he had disappeared. In front of them, a transparent figure in a purple cloak, its hood covering its eyes, had appeared, floating in midair. It appeared to be a child, its tan skin shining.

"It begins," he whispered softly to the Protectors. Before they could attack, it disappeared swiftly, a bright light appearing in its place. The light nearly blinded them, but when it faded, they couldn't believe what they saw. Their city was gone, and in its place was a medieval village, a large castle towering above them. When they looked down at their clothing, they noticed that they were each clad in different colored armor.

Kairi wore bright yellow armor; Joey had brown, Brian with red, Chihiro with white, Haku with a light blue, Edward with crimson, while Al stayed the same, Cloud with silver, and Atem with indigo armor with a cape attached to the shoulders, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Yugi wore a dark yellow armor similar to Kairi's, and Toby wore black armor. All of the armor bore a crest that had four sections. The far left had a sword, the right had a shield, the bottom left had angel wings, and the bottom right had the Eye of Ujat.

"Where are we?" Joey inquired as the child from before appeared behind them, a small smile appearing on its face as it disappeared once more.

Where could the Protectors be? Who was the man with the Gunblade? And who's the kid? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Hymn of the Fayth

I am back again with the second chapter of Knights Season One! It seems that the Protectors have been teleported to a medieval world beyond their own. What could this possibly do with their services to many worlds before? And who was that man that was following them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors all noticed that they were wearing helmets to conceal their faces from the citizens of the village. The other knights all glanced at their new surroundings as they noticed the castle towering above them. The grey stone glistened brightly in the sunlight, flags with the crest the Protectors bore on their armor waving proudly in the skies. High above them, a black dragon flew in the bright blue ocean of sky. It let out a loud roar before resting on a tower of the castle.

"Was that…Bahamut?" a villager inquired softly to another. "I heard that he only existed in legend. Now, he has become more than a legendary creature. Some say that he can only be summoned if one sings the Hymn of the Fayth." The other villager nodded, tossing his head towards the knights.

"They have the power to summon Bahamut, as well as Shiva, the Ice Mistress, and Ifrit, the Demon of Fire."

"What in the world are they talking about?" Joey asked, scratching his armored head in confusion. "Ifrit, Shiva, and Bahamut? Wonder what they are?"

"Perhaps they are legendary creatures, like that man told the other," Yami pointed out. "The man said, 'They can only be summoned if one sings the Hymn of the Fayth.' Wonder how that sounds?" Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the castle, a song that echoed throughout the entire village. It was a woman who was singing it. It seemed to be in a foreign language.

Woman:

**_Ieyui._**

_**Nobomenu.**_

_**Renmiri.**_

_**Yojuyogo.**_

_**Hasatekanae.**_

_**Kutamae.**_

When the singing had stopped, they looked up at the tower. Bahamut had disappeared from their sight.

"Pray," Kairi translated the song. "Savior. Dream. Child of Prayer. Forever and ever. Bring us peace."

"How did you know that?" Joey inquired the female.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I just knew. It just…popped into my head while she was singing."

Outside the village, a pair of dark blue eyes watched them from the bushes.

"Soon…"

Who could the figure be, and what have the Protectors really become? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. The Kingdom of Potokori

I'm sorry about the long wait, but the third chapter of Knights Season One is now underway! The Protectors have found out they can summon creatures from long ago by singing the Hymn of the Fayth. Where have they landed, anyway? Read on, and find out! This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, who has helped me with so much. Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As the Protectors gazed at their new surroundings, the sun began to sink down behind the hills and forests. Stars began to appear as the villagers slowly made their way into their homes, torches lit brightly beneath the half moon. A guard that bore the same crest the Protectors wore on their armor raced up to them, clutching a spear in his left hand.

"Thank goodness I've found you, Knights," he panted. "The king needs to speak with you right away." With that, the guard led them to the large structure in the very middle of the village, the flags flying in the ebony sky. As the drawbridge dropped over the glistening sapphire moat, two more guards bowed to them as they entered. Inside the castle, everything was decorated with dragons, swords, shields, and the crest the Protectors bore on their armor. The towering oak doors opened in front of them, which revealed a gleaming marble throne room, stain glass windows surrounding every wall. Sitting in the throne was a man with long white hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a long white cloak.

"Ishmari!" Kairi cried out happily from beneath her helmet. Their former friend who was killed by his father, Sephiroth, smiled calmly.

"Yes, I have returned," he whispered. "This is the true kingdom of Potokori. The kingdom you saw before was just an illusion, as was the Ishmari that my father killed. I see that you have become the knights that were in the prophecy. Each of you possesses your unique abilities of the elements. Toby, you possess the power of the shadows."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he bowed.

"I also understand that you can summon the aeons of long ago," Ishmari continued. "They are Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magnus Sisters: Mandy, Cindy, and Sandy. They can only be summoned if one sings the Hymn of the Fayth."

"Yeah, we know that already," Joey pointed out. Ishmari smiled calmly.

"Now, I shall have one of the guards escort each of you to your quarters," the king muttered. The knights bowed to their king, and were escorted to their own rooms.

Meanwhile, a lone figure stood in a forest, emerald eyes glowing brightly.

"You are a fool, Ishmari," it muttered. "Why are you helping the Protectors, as well as my eternal rival?"

Who could the figure be? Find out in chapter four, The Angel.

Review please!


	4. The Lionheart and the Angel

The fourth chapter of Knights Season One is now underway! Ishmari has returned, and the Protectors find out that they are in the Kingdom of Potokori. Who was the figure in the previous chapter, and what about that man who was following them before? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Ishmari had told the Protectors that they could wear their normal clothing, which was beneath their armor. This made them more comfortable. The villagers didn't mind this at all. Their weapons were beside them in sheaths, while Brian carried Judgment around in his Millennium Gauntlet on his left hand. The man with brown hair and dark navy eyes watched them from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. The Gunblade was at his side, his hair ruffling in the warm breeze. As the Protectors passed him, he slowly stepped out of the shadows, approaching them.

"I trust you are the Protectors of Domino?" he murmured. Brian looked up at the man, and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Well, look who decided to show up after all!" the American Protector laughed. "Everyone, this is Squall Leonheart, one of my good friends from America."

"Call me Leon," the man replied quickly, running a black gloved hand through his brown spiky hair. Brian elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"He hates it when people call him Squall," he joked. Leon glared at Brian, but soon smiled slightly. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the air, coming from the castle behind them. The Protectors and Leon raced towards the drawbridge, and noticed a figure running a masamune through one of the guards. He had long silver hair, emerald eyes, a black wing on the right side of his back, and a silver shoulder plate on his right shoulder.

"Well, well, well," he hissed as the guard fell to the ground. "If it isn't the Protectors, here to save the day, as always."

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud cried out, readying his buster sword in front of him. The man chuckled darkly, wiping the blood off of his sword with the hem of his black SOLDIER outfit.

"Very good, Cloud," he laughed, turning towards them. "I was hoping that we would meet again, and here we are."

"Shut up!" his rival shouted. Sephiroth floated up into the air, staring down at the knights.

"This time, it ends."

What will happen as the battle between the Protectors and Sephiroth begins? Find out in chapter five, A Loss.

Review please!


	5. A Loss

The fifth chapter of Knights Season One is now underway! Sephiroth has returned to battle the Protectors and Leon. What will the outcome of this epic battle be? Read on, and find out! Note: This chapter contains a death. You have been warned…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"Knights of the Kingdom, APPEAR!" the Protectors cried out, a bright light surrounding them, save for Leon. Soon, their colored armor appeared, along with shields of their respective elements they wielded. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, had the Millennium Shield, a former Duel Monsters card. Sephiroth stared down at them coldly, a narrow smile appearing on his face. Cloud glared at his rival beneath his helmet, gripping his buster sword tightly. The knights leapt up into the air, trying to strike the One-Winged Angel, but he dodged their attacks with ease. Gripping the hilt of his masamune, he began to dive towards Chihiro, but she dodged the attack, and then slashed at him with her white sword. Sephiroth recoiled in pain, glaring at them. Atem turned towards Yugi, his eyes glowing beneath the helmet.

"Yugi, listen to me," he hissed. "We have to summon the aeons, now." Suddenly, the Pharaoh gasped out in pain. He turned his head, and saw that Sephiroth's blade was planted in his back. He fell backwards onto the ground, blood surrounding him. Yugi ripped off his helmet, and knelt beside his friend, grasping his hand.

"Pharaoh, please don't leave me!" he cried, tears streaming down his pale face. Atem coughed violently, blood pouring out from his mouth. Sephiroth laughed darkly as Cloud tried to fight him off in sheer anger.

"Yugi, I'm sorry," the Pharaoh whispered, blood dribbling out of his mouth every time he spoke. "It's up to you and the others now. You must defeat Sephiroth, and save the kingdom. One more thing: I love you, aibou. Never forget about that." He coughed again, the crimson blood rolling down his indigo armor in small streams. "Farewell…" With a final cough, his eyes became wide, while his hand and body became limp. Yugi held the Pharaoh's body close, and sobbed, the other knights around them, a few of them crying as well.

"The Pharaoh should have known better then to turn his back on his enemy," Sephiroth laughed, dodging Cloud's blade. "That is one of the important rules of fighting." Yugi's body became surrounded in dark flames, letting go of Atem's body. He glared at the One-Winged Angel, his eyes casting a evil glow, a hint of crimson in the iris.

"**_You will pay for killing him_**," he growled, his voice deeper than it was. "**_Come forth, Anima, the Dark Aeon! Feel my pain!_**"

What is going on with Yugi? Can they defeat Sephiroth with the help of Anima and the other aeons? Find out in chapter six, The Light Becomes Dark.

Review please!


	6. The Spirit of Marik

The sixth chapter of Knights Season One is now underway! After the Pharaoh's death, Yugi seems to be acting different. What could be the problem with him? Read on, and find out! Note: this chapter is dedicated to kilnorc for updating on his GX story Heroes and his One Piece story, Desert Storm. Here's to you, buddy! (hands out Sephiroth plushie)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Yugi's eyes cast a dark look as he faced his opponent. A dark hole appeared in front of him, a large anchor dropping from the sky. Soon, the anchor rose slowly, bringing up a large creature. It had two arms around its neck, chains around its body as its own arms crossed over each other towards each of its shoulders. A large blue mouth was on each of its sides of its large body. It roared out in anger, staring down at the One-Winged Angel.

"**_Prepare to face the wrath of the Dark Aeon, Anima!_**" Yugi shouted, pointing at the creature in front of him. Chihiro cowered near Haku, quivering in fear. The others stared wide-eyed at the aeon. "**_Now, Anima, Pain Attack!_**" Everything seemed to slow as a bright light appeared around Anima's eyes, and shot straight at Sephiroth, knocking him over. He slowly staggered to his feet, part of his hair covering his eyes, which were filled with anger and hatred.

"You will pay for what you have done to me," Sephiroth growled harshly, lifting his head from the ground. "Your Pharaoh friend was nothing more than a fool, as well as you." Yugi growled, his eyes glowing brightly.

"**_It seems that the only fool here is yourself!_**" Yugi retorted darkly. "**_You see, the Pharaoh gave his life to save every single one of the Knights, including myself, which influenced my dark side, which you see before you._**" Sephiroth scoffed, tossing his head back before staring Anima down.

"Prepare to die, you freak," the One-Winged Angel muttered. Suddenly, Anima disappeared from view, and Yugi stabbed the Angel in the heart, but he wasn't fully dead. He gripped his chest as a dark portal surrounded him.

"We will meet again, Cloud," he groaned. "Someday soon, we shall finish our battle." As he disappeared, the Protectors cheered as Yugi turned towards them.

"Good job, Yuge," Joey congratulated, reaching towards him. "Now, let's get out of here." Suddenly, Yugi's eyes flashed, which shot Joey back into the ground.

"What is wrong with you, Yugi?" Brian shouted as Yugi grinned wickedly.

"**_I'm not Yugi,_**" the boy replied darkly. "**_I'm the spirit of Marik. The Marik the Pharaoh sent to the Shadow Realm back in Battle City. I now control the boy since Sephiroth killed the Pharaoh._**"

What will happen as Marik lives within Yugi? Will Atem come back? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Lions and Ice

Greetings, all! I bring you the seventh chapter of Knights Season One! Yami Marik has returned, but within Yugi! Can Yugi fight off the spirit of the villain before it completely takes him over? And will Atem return? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

-**Inside the castle**-

"…So, that's what happened to Yugi, Ishmari," Joey finished explaining. The king nodded slowly, finally understanding the situation. Chihiro was silently sobbing into Haku's shoulder. Joey's fists were clenched tightly in anger.

"I still can't believe that my best friend is being controlled by Marik!" he growled, his eyes flashing. "I'll kill him!" Brian placed a calm hand upon his shoulder, but Joey pushed the American away. He scoffed, and proceeded to his room. Brian started after him, but Kairi stopped him.

"Let him be, Guardian," she whispered. "He's going through a rough time right now. We all are." Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open, and Yugi staggered into the room, his eyes half closed. Haku raced towards him, and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Where's Marik?" Cloud inquired, hovering over Yugi. The boy's head slowly turned towards him, trying to speak.

"H-he gained his own body, and is headed this way," he groaned. "You have to run from him. He plans to kill Ishmari." His body fell over to the side, his eyes closed. Haku picked him up and placed him on his own white bed.

"You need rest, Yugi," Haku muttered before leaving the room, sword in hand. In the throne room, Marik was standing over Ishmari, gripping a golden dagger from within the Millennium Rod. His face was twisted into a wicked smile, his indigo cape in tatters.

"Say farewell to this world, and hello to death!" he shouted, beginning to lower the dagger's blade. The throne room doors burst open once more, and in the doorway, a black lion with a golden/crimson mane stood there, its indigo eyes glaring hard at Marik. Behind him, a woman with blue skin, long purple hair, and wore a two piece bathing suit stood, holding an ice ball in her hands.

"Shiva…" Chihiro gasped in awe. The woman nodded, flying towards her.

"I shall aid you in any way I can," Shiva told Chihiro. "Just give me commands, and I shall follow them." The lion crouched low, growling at Marik.

"So, the kitty cat wants to play," the yami laughed. "Very well, I'll play with you."

Who could the lion be? And why is it helping them? Find out in chapter eight, The Fall of Darkness.

Review please!


	8. The Fall of Shadows

I have returned with another chapter of Knights Season One! It seems that the aeon Shiva has joined in the fight against Marik, as well as an oddly familiar…lion? Who could the lion really be? Read on, and find out! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend kilnorc! Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Kilnorc owns Brian. Thank you.

The lion circled the dark yami, who was glaring at the knights and the creature before him. Shiva stood near Chihiro, awaiting commands. Ishmari slowly staggered to his feet, a sword in his left hand. Each of the knights unsheathed their swords, creating shields with their respective elements. Chihiro pointed at Shiva, ordering her to attack.

"Heavenly Strike!" the blue aeon cried out, calling down a large glacier from the ceiling. It landed on top of Marik, knocking him off his feet. The villain staggered off the marble floor, raising the Millennium Rod into the air. Violet shadows surrounded them all, creating a dome of energy.

"Remember this, little Joey?" the yami laughed cruelly. "It's the very Shadow Realm which took your soul, thanks to the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Shut up, alright?" Joey growled sharply at Yami Marik. "There's no way you can take us on! You're completely surrounded here!" Once again, Yami Marik chuckled.

"That may be, but I have the power of the Shadows on my side! Behold their power!" The Millennium Rod glowed brightly, and soon, a horde of the undead surrounded them, their skulls twisting and turning on their exposed neck stumps. They wore long blue cloaks, their skeletal hands reaching out for the knights.

"Skull Servants," Kairi whispered, remembering the Zombie monster from her deck. "If they're here, that could only mean one thing…" In front of them, Yami Marik continued to hold up the Rod, a low rumbling shaking the floor. The Skull Servants bowed low as a larger version of the monster appeared from a black mist.

"Behold! King of the Skull Servants!" Marik laughed darkly as the large monster stared at the knights and the lion with its empty eye sockets. The creature growled before taking hold of Shiva by her arms. She struggled to break free, but was soon dragged down into the earth. The other monsters continued to surround the knights, groaning and growling. The King of the Skull Servants returned from the floor, looking pleased with its kill. The lion behind both Marik and the monster growled, leaping into the air. With its claws, it struck Marik across the chest, ripping his black shirt. He growled, glaring at the lion before him.

"Curse you, infernal beast!" he cried out, preparing to stab the creature in the heart. Suddenly, a bright light glowed off the lion's body, a transparent figure appearing. It wore ancient Egyptian clothing, a navy blue cape flowing from its back. It had tri-colored, spiky hair, triangular indigo eyes, and tan skin. The Millennium Puzzle hung around its neck.

"Pharaoh!" the knights cheered as their friend returned to them. He closed his eyes, and began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth. A light glowed from above, and Bahamut appeared in front of them, roaring in Marik's face.

"Attack, Bahamut!" Atem cried out. A beam began to form in the dragon's mouth, aiming for Marik and the King of the Skull Servants. It fired, the knights covering their eyes from the brightness. All they heard was Marik's screams of pain as the shadows began to wrap themselves around his body.

"You'll pay for this, Pharaoh!" he roared. "I SWEAR IT!" As the shadows began to disappear, Bahamut flew back up into the air. It roared in victory, and then disappeared. Ishmari came up to them, looking at the transparent Pharaoh. He chanted a small spell, and soon, the former pharaoh became solid. He turned towards the knights, and then noticed that Yugi was not among them. A small cough echoed from the doorway, and they saw Yugi standing there, his eyes bright.

"PHARAOH!" he cried out, embracing his friend.

What will happen now that Atem as returned? Find out in chapter nine, Time for Goodbye.

Review please!


	9. Brothers

I'm sorry to say this, but this is last chapter of Knights Season One. After their battle with Marik and Sephiroth, will the Protectors make it back to Domino? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Ishmari stood around the Protectors, including Leon, who had been accepted into the group to fight alongside them. He held out different colored amulets, handing them to the Protectors.

"Use these to become the knights of our realm," he explained. "One more thing." He whistled, and horses of their respective elements raced towards them, their eyes looking at their riders. "These horses are now yours, to take with you everywhere you go. Just whistle, and they shall come to your aid. The aeons shall also come to your need when you need them. I shall always be with you, even your own world. This world no longer exists in your time, but you can always come back when you need comfort." Kairi bowed to their friend as a green portal appeared near them. The animals disappeared as the Protectors started to leave the kingdom of Potokori. Edward looked up at Alphonse, his eyes sparkling. He looked up at the sky, and saw the face of his mother. Her long brown hair, her green eyes, and her bright smile that seemed to warm them when he and Alphonse were kids. She had died from an unknown illness when Edward was nine and Alphonse was ten.

-**Domino Stadium**-

Edward stood on the sleek stage, facing the large crowd who was chanting the Dueling Death Roses' name. His hair covered his golden eyes, his shoulders shaking. He had written a song that spoke of his failure to Alphonse after sealing his soul inside the suit of armor. As he stepped towards the microphone, the other Protectors appeared with violins, violas, and cellos. Kairi had a flute in her hands, while Toby was beside a harp. Alphonse stood near Edward, who had tears streaming down his face.

"This song is dedicated to my deceased mother, Trisha Elric," Edward began. "It is also dedicated to my brother, Alphonse, who wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me." He turned towards the others, nodded, and Kairi began on her flute, as did Toby.

Edward:

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws,_

_I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet._

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you? _

_I led you with hopeless dreams._

_My brother, I was a fool._

Ed looked over at his brother, whose shoulders were shaking. He was crying. Edward felt like he was about to cry as well. He shook the feeling and continued.

Edward:

_Don't cry for the past, now brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet._

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you._

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I long to return to that time._

_I follow without a word._

_My brother, the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live._

As the song drew to a close, Edward looked over, and saw the child from before. He knew it was the same one, for it wore the purple cloak, its hood covering its eyes. It suddenly lowered the hood to reveal a boy with short blonde hair and golden eyes, like Edward.

"Al?" Ed gasped in shock. The boy nodded, and glided towards him.

"I will always be with you, brother," he whispered before disappearing. Edward held out a hand, but the armored Alphonse appeared behind him.

"Brother," the armor sobbed. "Thank you." He took hold of Edward's hand, and embraced him.

Was that a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
